1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to multipurpose fancy goods, and more particularly, to multipurpose fancy goods that can be assembled in the shape of a rectangular cuboid such as a lighting case, a box, and a puzzle game box by use of a plurality of regular triangle/square-shaped sheets.
2. Background of the Related Art
In general, sectional boxes or goods for puzzle games are made by utilization of triangular or square faces.
Specifically, boxes or cases are instruments that are used necessarily for storing things in a practical life. For example, they are used for moving the things kept therein to another place, for organizing various kinds of things at home, for storing products in industrial or agricultural places, or for other various purposes. With a remarkable improvement of life environments, furthermore, the definite necessities for them are being increased.
Generally, conventional sectional boxes have been devised in just order to store things thereinto, but as their materials are developed, they have been used for various purposes. As one example of the prior arts, Korean Utility Model Publication No. 1998-015680 discloses a fancy instrument using a helmet where an installing plate is mounted on the lower portion of a helmet body, the installing plate having a socket for a bulb and a button-mounted touch type of a power switch thereon.
As another example of the prior arts, Korean Utility Model Registration No. 20-272046 discloses a lighting case for decoration that has several covers variable depending upon the atmosphere around.
As other examples of the prior arts, Korean Utility Model Registration No. 20-0244329 discloses a cubic type of flat puzzle, and Korean Patent laid-open Publication No. 2001-0092563 discloses a polygonal cubic puzzle using an isosceles triangular prism.
As another example of the prior arts, Korean Utility Model Registration No. 20-0261423 discloses a box that is assembled with a sheet having an eight face composed of four hexagonal faces and four regular triangular faces, thereby forming a cube.
As another example of the prior arts, Korean Utility Model laid-open Publication No. 99-11163 discloses a folding box that has a support side plate connected to a bottom plate for providing a side plate to the other side, the support side plate having a double configuration to be folded, a fixing protrusion formed at one end of the support side plate, and a fixing protrusion insertion groove formed at one side of the bottom plate for fitting the fixing protrusion thereto, such that the support side plate is just fixed to the bottom plate, without any use of a coupling member with the bottom plate.
The aforementioned prior arts have suggested the boxes for storing things therein, in which they have different coupling constructions, which make the assembling process rather complicated. For example, it is not easy to re-use a box in which light things like clothes, fruits, or cakes are put, after removing the things from the box. On the other hand, when a user feels that the box does not match the things to be put thereinto, he or she usually regards it as waste. In addition, because it is so bulky, it is not easy to move from one place to another place and also, the production cost becomes increased. Because the conventional boxes are just of prefabricated type, they are not used actually.